Un Secreto
by Staticswaves
Summary: Nanoha tiene un secreto que nadie debe saber...


_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

**

* * *

**

**Un secreto.**

_Nanoha tiene un secreto que nadie debe saber..._

* * *

Nanoha tiene un secreto, uno que guarda celosamente en su corazón. Un secreto que nadie debe saber, porque si alguien se llega a enterar su amistad con la rubia enforcer –que extrañamente lleva días encerrada en su oficina, sin querer recibir visitas– se puede acabar.

Yuuno lo descubrió cuando encontró a Nanoha besando –_de manera apasionada_– a un libro mientras murmuraba el nombre de Fate.

La instructora –_avergonzada y asustada_– gastó parte de su salario para comprarle a Yuuno un libro: _"El porqué los hurones están en peligro_ _de extinción"_

Yuuno entendió el mensaje, y prometió guardar el secreto.

---

Nanoha tiene un secreto, que si alguien lo llega a saber, ella se morirá de vergüenza.

Hayate lo descubrió, cuando vio a Nanoha casi dentro del contenedor de basura del comedor de la división seis, intentando recuperar el pañuelo que Fate en el almuerzo había dejado por accidente en la bandeja de los desechos de su comida −y estaba segura que su rubia amiga no lo extrañaba− Nanoha al tenerlo en sus manos, lo abrazó como si fuese la rubia.

Hayate le sonrió un tanto aterrada −_El Demonio Blanco es temible, pero lo es más si es una acosadora y psicópat__a detrás de una virgen mujer_− y prometió mantenerlo en secreto, no sin antes pedirle _amablemente_ a su amiga que hiciese un _poco_ de trabajo extra.

---

Nanoha tiene un secreto que nadie debe saber.

Vita-chan lo descubrió cuando se le ocurrió la mala idea, de ir ayudar a Nanoha hacer los informes de evaluación de los nuevos reclutas. Su sorpresa fue encontrar a la instructora viendo imágenes poco inocentes de una rubia durmiendo −_y estaba segura que Fate no tenía idea de la existencia de esas fotos_− semidesnuda.

Nanoha le recordó a Vita-chan porque le dicen el Demonio Blanco.

---

Nanoha guarda muchos secretos, pero hay uno que intenta celosamente ocultar −_¿Con resultados? Quién sabe…_− del resto de las personas.

Signum lo descubrió, cuando vio a Takamachi sentada bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol, lejos de las instalaciones, leyendo muy entretenida −_quizá era otra la palabra para describirla, pero por su seguridad, Signum la calló_− un doujinshi NanoFate para mayores de dieciocho años.

Nanoha para que la guardiana de la espada, guardara el secreto, le regaló un doujinshi Signum/Shamal que venía de regalo con el que ella había comprado.

Signum curiosa aceptó guardar el secreto.

---

Nanoha tiene un secreto que si alguien lo descubre se va a enfrentar a la ira del Demonio Blanco.

Chrono lo descubrió cuando encontró en el despacho de Nanoha, una foto de ella y su hermana en el escritorio, oh, no había nada de raro en aquella imagen, salvo quizá el perturbador marco en forma de corazón en la cual reposaba.

Nanoha lo amenazó con decirle a su madre Lindy, sobre los sueños húmedos que en su adolescencia había tenido con su hermana inocente.

Chrono accedió −_luego de recibir varios golpes en la cabeza con Raising Heart y susurros diciéndole 'Fate-chan es sólo mía, almirante pervertido'_− temeroso y guardó el secreto como si fuese suyo.

---

Nanoha guarda un secreto desde que tiene nueve años.

Amy lo descubrió cuando vio a Nanoha cuidar de Fate −ese día que Signum atacó a la rubia y la dejó inconsciente, sin su linker core− y escuchó a la niña murmurarle cosas bastante amorosas a Testarossa como: 'Tranquila _amor_, yo estoy aquí' y cosas similares y perturbadoras que una niña de nueve años no debería decir (ni saber).

Amy le dio su palabra de que guardaría el secreto, porque el yuri le parecía _lindo_.

Nanoha hasta el día de hoy se pregunta como terminó casada con Chrono.

---

Nanoha tiene un amor secreto −_tal vez no tan secreto_− que no la deja dormir.

Shamal lo descubrió el día que la instructora fue a la enfermería a dormir, porque no se sentía bien y había pasado una pésima noche. Su sorpresa −_probablemente no tan sorpresa_− fue escuchar a una dormida Nanoha pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amiga en un tono de voz bastante sugestivo y excitado. Shamal descubrió su secreto y de paso también notó que Nanoha estaba sexualmente frustrada.

La doctora prometió callarlo, sólo si Nanoha le conseguía una copia de aquel doujinshi que Signum guardaba aprensiva en su oficina, en un cajón, con llave.

---

Nanoha tiene un secreto y no lo oculta muy bien.

Teana y Subaru se enteraron cuando encontraron a su capitana cocinando galletas con forma de la cabeza de la capitana del equipo relámpago y varios corazones.

Teana y Subaru se preguntaron como Nanoha-san se podía comer la cara de su amor no tan secreto con tantas ganas. Debía ser porque era una cavernícola…

Y antes de preguntar eso, tuvieron que prometer que guardarían el secreto después de recibir la amenaza −del demonio blanco y un cucharón de madera− de que su entrenamiento se duplicaría si la enforcer se llegaba a enterar.

---

Nanoha tiene un secreto.

Erio y Kyaro lo notaron cuando vieron a su instructora entrar sigilosamente a la oficina de su tutora, con una carta en la mano que al parecer pretendía ser anónima −_tal vez lo hubiese sido si en el sobre no hubiese un enorme N+F encerrado en un corazón_− los niños no entendían porque no se la entregaba en persona.

Nanoha prometió comprarles muchos dulces si no le decían a nadie lo que habían visto. −_Ambos relámpagos no sabían si el soborno era necesario_, _siendo que Nanoha se delataba sola, pero aceptaron_− Y se fue tranquilamente como si no hubiese irrumpido en la privacidad de la enforcer.

---

Nanoha esta harta de tener aquel secreto guardado.

Vivio se dio cuenta cuando su Nanoha-mama, en una de esas tantas tardes que estaban solas, sin la cálida presencia de su rubia y centrada madre, gritó a los cuatro vientos: '¡Te amo Fate-chan!' al parecer olvidando su pequeña existencia. Pero Vivio no era tan densa como su Fate-mama y sabía que Nanoha-mama babeaba por ella.

Y le prometió guardar el secreto sólo si no le volvía a dar más verduras en lo que le quedaba de vida…

…Vivio también le prometió a Fate-mama guardar en secreto de que ella estuvo presente cuando a Nanoha-mama se le ocurrió gritar su más preciado secreto.

---

Nanoha debía afrontarlo, no era buena guardando secretos y menos si estos involucraban a la rubia enforcer.

Si, porque los secretos de Nanoha Takamachi son de dominio público.

_Y la división seis llegó a la conclusión que Fate T. Harlaown llevaba encerrada en su oficina tantos meses, por culpa de aquella _pequeña_ obsesión que había desarrollado Nanoha con ella y claro el miedo que le provocaban los _pequeños_ acosos no tan sutiles que sufría a diario._

* * *

Gracias por leer esta idiotez xD.

**K4ro.**

* * *


End file.
